The Romance of Katie and Hikaru - In Boston with Kyoya
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: So we already know what's going on with Katie and Hikaru back in Japan, but what's actually happening with the rest of the Host Club in Boston? Tamaki and the gang have finally started their new school in Boston, but what happens when Kyoya finds himself becoming closer to a new girl... a girl that he could never have imagined himself with? KyoyaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! So, this is one I've been working on for a little while.**

**So, one of my reviewers (****_I-Fallen-Angel-I_****) gave me the idea that Kyoya should have a girlfriend, because it seemed that everyone else around him was lonely. So I thought, "Great! But I have no OC..." And then she made her own OC and let me use it! So, here we are, Kyoya's adventures in Boston with this new girl that he meets!**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Kyoya sighed as he walked down the street, his hands in his pockets as he dodged the people walking in the opposite direction and followed those moving in the same direction as he did.

Today, he was alone. Tamaki had decided to drag Haruhi down to New York for a shopping day out, whilst Mori and Hunny had decided to go sightseeing in the same state. This left him pretty much alone in Boston, so he decided to go for a walk.

He smiled as he felt the crisp October breeze hit him when he moved away from the large crowds, ruffling through his hair.

He loved Boston. The whole experience – the living alone (even though he was with his friends), being free to do what he felt like doing – was exhilarating to him. It was definitely something he'd choose to do again if he had the chance. For once, the Ootori boy didn't need to do anything to impress anyone or hold up the Ootori name; he could just do what he wanted.

He was just walking past some smaller stores when something caught his eye.

It was getting closer and closer to Halloween, meaning that many stores were selling costumes and face masks and makeup. This particular store, which he had stopped in front of, was filled with them.

Kyoya chuckled. If the twins were here, they'd be having a field day.

_The twins…_ Of course, those two had decided to stay back in Japan, mainly because Hikaru had wanted to stay with his girlfriend Katie. Kaoru had just tagged along, although Kyoya had a feeling that his staying had something to do with Katie's geeky and annoying best friend…

He walked into the store, smiling slightly when a little bell rung above the door.

From what he had seen outside, the store was, in fact, filled with stuff for Halloween. There were costumes hung up everywhere, and masks sat on shelves. At the back of the store, near the counter, there was a stand covered in makeup to try on and wear.

Kyoya looked around, heading to one of the racks of clothes. He didn't really go clothes shopping – his clothes were usually bought for him by his sister or by the twins when they were cos-playing – so this was quite new to him.

As he went through the clothes, he managed to overhear some of the conversation going on around him. The majority of them seemed to be about getting ready for Halloween, although one of them seemed to be about a terrible employee…

He was just about to turn to eavesdrop on the conversation when he was walked into, causing him to fall into the rack of clothes that he had been looking through not long before. He hadn't failed to notice that someone had fallen on top of him, and that there was a box filled with random makeup items spilled all over the floor. He also realized that the clothes rack had collapsed under their combined weighs, meaning that the costumes were all splayed out on the floor.

Suddenly, the person lying on top of him shot up, their face bright red from embarrassment. "I-I-I'm so sorry!" they apologized profusely.

Kyoya looked up at them, realising the person was female. She looked around 5 feet 7 ½ inches tall, with long curly brown hair that seemed to have a faint blonde streak in it. Her eyes were a bright blue, and her curly hair was tied up into a messy ponytail. Her cheeks were tinted a faint pink, although that was probably due to the fact that she'd fallen on top of him.

"It's quite alright, I suppose," he told her as he pulled himself to his feet, brushing himself down. When he looked back up at the girl, he noticed she was staring at him, still blushing slightly. "Are you alright?"

She blinked, her blush deepening. "Uh… y-yes!" she squeaked before kneeling down to put the items she had dropped back into the box.

Kyoya frowned slightly before kneeling down to help her. Out of courtesy, of course. In due time, he knew he would reap a benefit from this… whether it was for him or for her, he didn't know.

She looked up at him in confusion. "Y-you don't have to help me…" she stammered.

He just looked up at her. "Is it not a courtesy?" he asked.

"W-well—"

"Miss Gallon!"

The girl winced, quickly putting everything into the box and pulling it away from Kyoya before he could speak. She stood and turned, her eyes widening when she came face-to-face with her manager. "Y-yes, m-ma'am?"

The woman was short and round, with short dark hair and green eyes that were probably more used to being nice than being angry. At that moment, she was glaring at the girl. "What have I told you about injuring customers?"

"I-I…" the girl started.

Kyoya stood. "It's quite alright, ma'am. No harm was done," he told the manager with a convincing smile. "I am quite alright."

The manager stared at Kyoya. "I apologise for my employee's clumsiness. She hasn't learned how to control it yet." She glared slightly at the girl out of the corner of her eye.

'Miss Gallon' blushed and shrunk back shyly. "I said I was sorry…" she muttered quietly.

"There is no need to blame her," Kyoya said. "I am perfectly fine."

The manager nodded – she wasn't exactly prepared to offer Kyoya the whole store in exchange for his forgiveness. "If you say so, sir…" She turned to the girl. "I expect you to clean this all up, Miss Gallon."

The girl nodded quickly. "Y-yes ma'am!" she said before running off to put the box away.

The manager nodded, smiling slightly, before turning to Kyoya to speak to him and try to apologise again.

But he was already gone.

* * *

Kyoya sighed as he stood in the kitchen of his, Hunny's and Mori's shared apartment. He was standing in front of the opened fridge doors, but he wasn't even looking through the food available in the fridge. That was partially due to the fact that half of the fridge was filled with cake that wouldn't really satisfy his appetite, but it was also due to the fact that he was thinking deeply.

His visit to the costume shop had been quite eventful. Because of that visit, he had an overwhelming sense of nostalgia whenever he thought of his home in Japan.

But that was not what stood out to him.

No, what stood out to him were the eyes of the girl that had oh-so-gracefully bumped into him at the store, sending them crashing into the rack of costumes. Her eyes were a clear blue, much like the Mediterranean on a summer day in Greece or Spain. What confused Kyoya most was the fact that he kept remembering her eyes, rather than her name.

Wait, he didn't even know her _name_.

He sighed.

Just then, the front door to the apartment opened, and footsteps alerted Kyoya of the arrival of his friends.

"Kyo-chan!"

Yep, definitely his friends.

Kyoya shut the fridge door and turned just in time to see Hunny step into the kitchen.

"There you are, Kyo-chan!" He noticed how Kyoya was standing by the fridge. "Were you going to have some cake?"

Kyoya smiled softly. "Not really… would you like me to have some?"

Hunny shook his head, knowing Kyoya's dislike for sweet things. "No thank you. I'm going to have some with Takashi!" He skipped to the fridge and pulled out a large cake before leaving the room.

Kyoya couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him as he reached into the fridge and ended up pulling out a sandwich.

Ever since they had moved to Boston, Kyoya had changed. Not very much, as his mind still seemed to revolve quite a bit around business and benefits, but he seemed to be a lot more relaxed and more playful around the others – even to the extent of playing a small prank on Tamaki at one time. The move to Boston had been like liberation to him, and he was going to take full advantage of it.

"Kyoya! Mon ami!"

He paused as he reached the living room, sighing when he heard the all-too-familiar call. "What are you doing here?" he asked exasperatedly, although there was a small smile on his face.

Tamaki grinned. "Why, I came to see my best friend, of course!" At Kyoya's doubting look, he elaborated. "And, I came to give you your gift!"

"Gift?" Kyoya was already dreading what Tamaki had got him, considering he knew what the blonde's definition of 'gift' was. "What did you get me?"

Tamaki's grin widened, if that was even possible. "Why, a costume for Halloween, of course!"

If the look on Kyoya's face wasn't enough to show Tamaki that he wasn't impressed, then the door that was slammed shut in his face minutes later definitely did the trick.

* * *

Kyoya sighed as he looked down at what he wore. "Must I wear this?" he asked, his voice sounding quite childish to show his distaste.

Tamaki nodded as he fixed his own costume, righting his hair and his shirt. "Of course! It's Halloween! It's an American custom to dress up on the 31st of October and go out trick-or-treating! And, as we are staying in America, we must follow their customs!"

Kyoya sighed. "But must I wear _this_?" He was wearing a Captain Jack Sparrow cosplay, complete with the hat and the boots. He had a wig on to make his hair look longer, and Tamaki had been kind enough to draw on a beard and moustache in felt-tip pen whilst he had been sleeping.

"Tamaki has been obsessed with 'Pirates of the Caribbean' for the past week," Haruhi sighed. "When he saw the costume, he fell in love with it."

"Then why doesn't the moron wear it?" he muttered sourly, taking one last look at himself before giving up and leaving the room.

Tamaki frowned. "Where are you going, Kyoya?"

"I'd rather wear that stupid Harry Potter outfit!"

* * *

About an hour later, the group of three (because Hunny and Mori were out trick-or-treating on their own) were out on the evening streets of Boston, going trick-or-treating in the residential area.

As he had said, Kyoya had changed into the Harry Potter cosplay. He had managed to wash the fake beard and moustache off his face and had, instead, let Tamaki draw a small lightning bolt on his forehead. He was now wearing the Hogwarts uniform, along with a Gryffindor scarf and tie. He felt far more comfortable in this cosplay, seeing as he was nothing like Captain Jack Sparrow – personality or otherwise.

Tamaki was dressed as Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley, complete with a red wig to make him look like the character. He, also, was dressed in the Hogwarts uniform, with a Gryffindor tie and a scarf around his neck. He smiled down at his girlfriend, Haruhi, as they headed down the street.

Haruhi, also, was dressed as a Harry Potter character – Hermoine Granger to be exact. She wore a curly wig, and was wearing the Hogwarts' girls uniform with the Gryffindor scarf. She smiled up at Tamaki in return as they walked together. "What's so funny?"

Tamaki shrugged. "Oh, it's nothing." He turned to Kyoya, hugging the younger male tightly. "Isn't this fun?!" he exclaimed, nearly swinging the boy around in his excitedment. "The lights, the costumes… this whole tradition is so amazing!"

"Let go of me, you idiot!" Kyoya grumbled, pushing himself out of Tamaki's grip. "Only _you_ would force others, such as _me_, to _suffer_ in your pleasure."

Tamaki pouted before retreating to his 'emo-corner', which happened to be next to a group of pumpkins on someone's front yard.

Haruhi sighed exasperatedly. "Tamaki… people are staring…" she pointed out as she walked over to him, trying to ignore the stared of all of the children and their parents.

Kyoya sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, shaking his head at the older blonde. "You moron…" he muttered.

Suddenly, Kyoya found himself stumbling backwards from the force of someone knocking into him, and he ended up grabbing onto this person to make sure that he didn't fall.

"Meep!" the person squeaked as they grabbed onto him for support. They were wearing a Super Mario cosplay, dressed as Mario from the red hat with the 'M' on it down to the blue dungarees and red t-shirt. They even had the black boots to complete the outfit.

"Are you alright?" Kyoya asked once they had steadied.

The person looked up at him, and Kyoya's eyes widened when he saw the familiar blue eyes.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't mean to bump into you! It was an accident – honest!" the girl rambled, her face bright red as she apologized profusely.

Kyoya couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face, although he felt that it was more out of politeness than anything. "It's quite alright, ma'am. I'm fine."

The girl blinked before recognition filled her eyes. "Oh, it's you! The guy I bumped into at the store!" She blushed. "Sorry again about that…"

"It's fine. No harm was done." He let go of her and stepped back slightly. "I never did quite catch your full name, Miss Gallon."

She blinked in slight confusion, suddenly feeling wary. "H-how did you know my surname?" she asked suspiciously.

"I have my methods." He held out his hand to shake as his glasses glinted in the streetlights. "I am Kyoya Ootori. I believe hand-shaking is an American custom, is it not?"

A small smile spread across her face as she shook his hand. "Oh, you're a sneaky type. I see. Well, I'm Jenna Gallon, although you already knew my surname."

Kyoya nodded. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Gallon."

"Please, call me 'Jenna'," she corrected. "Anyway… are you alone, Kyoya? I mean, it's no fun trick-or-treating alone…"

Kyoya glanced over at where Tamaki and Haruhi were. "I am not exactly alone…"

Jenna looked over at Tamaki and Haruhi. "Oh… you're with the weirdo… well, do you—" She shook her head, stopping herself. "Never mind. Will I see you around, then? Or are you just on holiday here?"

Kyoya shook his head. "I am actually a foreign exchange student here at one of the high schools… I will be here for the next year or so."

"Oh, cool! Maybe we should get together sometime and hang out?" At the look on his face, she smiled and elaborated. "I like making new friends, and you seem interesting enough."

He smiled slightly. "Well, you seem interesting yourself, Jenna. Perhaps we shall meet up again?"

"Perhaps." She turned when she heard someone call out her name. "Hey, I've got to go…" she told him.

Kyoya nodded. "Alright, Jenna."

"See you whenever!" she called out to him as she ran over to her friends.

He smiled slightly before heading over to Haruhi and Tamaki. "What a strange girl," he commented quietly to himself.

* * *

**So... what do you think so far?**

**Oh, and thank you to _LissyCreator_ for telling me about my mistake!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I have the next chapter of this fic ready for you! I was planning to finish the next episode of the main story before getting to this, but then I changed my mind and decided to finish this first. Ahaha...**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kyoya sighed as he went through his school bag one last time, checking that he had everything ready for the school day ahead of him.

The group of friends – Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, Mori and Hunny – had just returned from their trip to Spain, a trip that had been organised by Kyoya's father. Whilst in Spain, they had managed to meet Hikaru, Kaoru, Katie and Andrea, as well as sort out an issue for Yoshio Ootori. They had seen the sights, and had thoroughly enjoyed the trip together. To be honest, it had been nice seeing their friends and being together as a whole group again.

"Kyo-chan?" There was a knock on the bedroom door, and Hunny poked his head into the room.

Kyoya looked up from where he was packing his bag, looking quite exhausted. "Hunny-senpai?" He rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses a little. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Hunny smiled innocently. "I'm fine, Kyo-chan, but shouldn't you be asleep in bed by now? It's 3am, and you have school tomorrow…"

Kyoya sighed, shaking his head. "I'll be fine…" He slowly got up and stretched, yawning. "I do this all the time…"

"But we've just returned from Spain, Kyoya, so you'll have jetlag. You'll be very tired in the morning, and we won't be able to wake you up…"

Kyoya sighed again. _Hunny had a point there…_ "If you insist, Hunny-senpai." He trudged over to his bed, rubbing his eyes as he took off his glasses and set them on his bedside table. He flopped down onto the bed, not exactly awake enough to wrap himself up in his covers.

Hunny smiled triumphantly as he watched Kyoya get into bed, looking absolutely exhausted. "Good night, Kyo-chan!"

But Kyoya didn't reply. Because he was already asleep.

* * *

Kyoya was many things – a Shadow King, a natural businessman, a best friend, a guy with low blood pressure…

One thing he definitely wasn't was a morning person.

Which was terrible considering his best friend had no problem in waking people up at various ungodly hours.

"Kyo-ya!" the blonde sang loudly as he waltzed into Kyoya's room, strolling in as if he owned the place. He headed straight over to the sleeping boy's bed, stepping over the various bags and clothes that had been left on the floor as Kyoya had unpacked the night before.

It wasn't often that the dark haired boy was _this_ unorganised.

Tamaki stood beside Kyoya's bed, watching to see if the other teen had awoken to his wake-up call.

But Kyoya stayed asleep, exhausted from the trip, the late night, and just the fact that he had to go to school the next day.

So Tamaki did what he thought would wake Kyoya best.

He sat on him.

Kyoya woke with a start as soon as he felt the extra weight on him, and he glared up at Tamaki darkly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growled.

Tamaki gulped and jumped off Kyoya, stepping away in fear. "I was waking you up, Kyoya…" he offered meekly.

"Why?"

"Because we have school today…"

Kyoya rolled over, turning his back to Tamaki. "Go away, you idiot."

Tamaki pouted. "But Kyoya…"

"I said, 'Go away'. Don't you know what that means? Or are you really that thick?"

Tamaki huffed. "Now that's just plain rude, Kyoya! You get your… butt out of bed right now!"

Kyoya turned his head to glare at him.

Tamaki whimpered. "Haruhi's making breakfast," he offered, his voice yet again quite meek. "Please don't eat me…"

Kyoya just grumbled before turning to face away from him. "Get out before I change my mind about not eating you alive, Tamaki."

Tamaki scampered out of the room, waiting just outside the door. When Kyoya was tired, he was terrifying to deal with. When he was like this, only one person could deal with him…

_Haruhi._

* * *

"Kyoya?" Haruhi knocked on the door before walking into the room. Her curious expression at why Tamaki had asked her to go into the room was soon replaced by a small scowl upon finding the Ootori boy still asleep. "Of course. He's still asleep." She walked over to the bed and tried to wake him up.

The older teen grunted before shifting and staying asleep.

Haruhi's frown deepened before she pulled the pillow out from beneath his head. "Kyoya Ootori, you wake up right now!" she snapped.

Kyoya shifted, indicating that he had heard her voice but wasn't prepared to wake up. He pulled the covers over his head.

Haruhi huffed before having an idea. "I guess Tamaki and More can finish off breakfast, then." Her face broke into a triumphant smile when Kyoya's head poked out from underneath the covers to glare at her.

"You wouldn't dare," he growled.

"Oh Tamaki…"

"Fine! Fine." He began to pull himself out of bed. "I'm up now… happy?"

Haruhi just smiled at him before turning to leave the room. "You have twenty minutes, Kyoya, otherwise breakfast will be gone and we'll have left." She slammed the door loudly behind her.

He groaned.

_Why did she have to be so bossy…?_

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"No."

"I've been ready for hours!"

"Let's go!"

Kyoya trudged – very uncharacteristically – at the back of his group of friend, feeling exhausted. They had now arrived at Boston High School – the only high school in Boston that allowed foreign exchange students – and were heading from Hunny and Mori's car to the main school building. Kyoya, of course, was walking at the back of the group rather glumly, too tired to be bothered with even fake excitement at the day ahead of them. He wasn't exactly looking forward to spending the whole day speaking English, and he had to spend a whole day listening to people speak it too? It was just going to add to his ever-growing headache.

Considering that he wasn't concentrating, he should have expected himself to walk into someone.

He just didn't expect anyone to run into him.

"Oof!" The air was forced out of him as he went flying with another person, the two of them falling to the ground in a heap.

"Ow…" the person muttered, and Kyoya noted that the voice was distinctly female and quite familiar – he had definitely heard it quite a few times before.

He groaned in pain as he looked up to see brown hair with a blonde streak in it on the head of the person, and it suddenly hit him why the voice had been so familiar. The hair was a dead giveaway.

"Jenna… Gallon…?" he questioned. She was a very fuzzy memory, but he remembered her at least.

She quickly got off him, blinking in embarrassment before her expression became one of shock. "I-it's you!" she exclaimed.

Kyoya's shocked expression became exasperated, and he sighed. "The least you could have done was remember my name."

Jenna blushed. "Sorry… uh… Ootori?"

"Kyoya Ootori."

"I was kind of close."

Kyoya couldn't help the small smile that came across his features. "I suppose you were, Jenna."

The two stood.

"So…" Jenna started, looking down at her feet awkwardly. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

Kyoya blinked in confusion before frowning. "I suppose we haven't met on the school grounds before, have we?" He sighed. "I'm an exchange student in the Senior Year – I came here from Japan."

Jenna's jaw dropped. "…Oh…! I thought your accent sounded different…"

Kyoya's eyebrow rose questioningly, but he didn't say anything. "How about you?" he asked.

She smiled. "Well, I moved here from Australia when my dad got a new job offer. I'm in my Junior Year – not a Senior quite yet."

"So you'll be sharing classes with Haruhi, then?" he asked.

Jenna frowned. "Haruhi…?"

"Fujioka," he clarified. "She's another exchange student from Japan – she's a good friend of mine, and is actually my best friend's girlfriend."

She blinked before nodding. "Ah… I think I know her. We sit near each other."

"That's good."

The two stood in silence for a moment, both of them too awkward to speak.

Then Jenna spoke. "Well, I suppose it was a pleasure bumping into you again, Kyoya."

Kyoya nodded in agreement. "Likewise." He held out his hand for her to shake.

Jenna took it in a fairly firm handshake, smiling up at him.

He returned the smile, although it was not as warm as Jenna's.

They then pulled their hands away and turned to walk to their desired locations. As they were walking, Jenna suddenly stopped and turned back.

"Hey, Kyoya!"

Kyoya stopped and raised an eyebrow at Jenna questioningly. "Yes?"

Jenna looked down nervously. "I was wondering…" she started, "…would you… like to sit with me at lunch? I wouldn't mind sitting with someone for once, considering all of my friends are usually busy at lunch."

Kyoya blinked at her as he thought. Usually, he would sit with Tamaki and Haruhi at lunch, so… "If you don't mind sitting with my friends, then you are welcome to join me at lunch."

Jenna smiled brightly. "Really?"

"If you are so desperate."

She nodded eagerly. "I will! See you at lunch, Kyoya!" She skipped away.

Kyoya blinked. This girl was… rather strange.

* * *

"An acquaintance."

Kyoya sighed as he picked at his sandwich, pulling excess lettuce out of the two slices of bread. "Yes… she requested to join us at lunch."

Tamaki blinked in confusion as Haruhi sat beside him, opening the boxes of lunch she had made for them. "That's… nice, I suppose. I haven't really seen you speak to anyone other than us on the school site unless it's necessary."

Haruhi nodded in agreement. "I suppose you need more friends," she commented.

Kyoya frowned at her. "And what is that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"It means that you seem very much like the Hitachiins when they were lonely," Tamaki teased.

Kyoya huffed indignantly. "I do not!"

"Yes you do."

"No I do—"

"Kyoya?"

Kyoya looked up to see Jenna standing at the end of the table, her eyebrows raised as she stared at him.

Kyoya cleared his throat awkwardly. "Ah… Jenna. I see that you made it."

"…Yes… I did…" she stated unsurely.

Tamaki and Haruhi looked up at the girl, who seemed pretty uncomfortable with them staring at her.

"Who is the acquaintance?" Tamaki asked Kyoya curiously.

Kyoya signalled towards the still-standing female. "This is Jenna Gallon, an acquaintance that I bump into every once in a while."

Haruhi smiled up at her. "I've seen you in a few of my classes, right? It's nice to finally meet you properly, Jenna."

"Same here." Jenna turned to Kyoya. "May I sit?"

"Of course." He indicated towards the empty seat beside him that had actually been reserved for Jenna.

"Thanks." She set down her tray before sitting in the seat, smiling politely at the three Japanese foreign exchange students.

"It's a pleasure to meet a flower as beautiful and as radiant as you are," Tamaki flirted shamelessly, earning an elbow in the side from Haruhi.

Jenna blushed. "You're a flirt…?" she asked Tamaki with a frown, glancing towards Kyoya in confusion.

"A… flirt…?" Tamaki asked her slowly.

Jenna nodded slowly. "Yes… a _flirt_…"

"What is a 'flirt'?" Tamaki asked.

Jenna blinked before looking at Kyoya. "Has he always been this stupid?"

Kyoya chuckled. "For as long as I've known him, yes," he told her, ignoring Tamaki's indignant cries of protest.

"Okay – just wanted to make sure." Jenna smirked at Tamaki's pout before proceeding to explain exactly when a flirt was to Tamaki,

Haruhi looked between the three in amusement, smiling broadly.

They were going to become great friends.

* * *

**Review!**


	3. IMPORTANT AN

**Hey, guys! This isn't exactly an update to the story (sorry!) but in fact a very important announcement.**

**SOPA are back. Yes, they're back. And this time, they're attacking pretty much everything to do with copywritten material, meaning that they'll be shutting down all sorts of websites, such as youtube, and deviantart... and Fanfiction.**

**It's stupid, and it's irritating, but there's a petition out there that needs to be signed. We need to stop this before we lose everything guys!**

**Here it is:**

** petitions. whitehouse .gov /petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF**

**Go and sign it before it's too late!**


	4. AN

**Hey, guys! It's been ages, hasn't it?**

**So, this is just to say that, no, I'm not giving up on this story, but my updates will be ****_very_**** slow from now on. I have a lot of school work to get to, and I will try to write when I can, but I apologise in advance if chapters take, like, months to update.**

**Again, I'm really, ****_really_**** sorry, and I hope to update soon!**

**Love,**

**AJ**

**xxx**


End file.
